


just another nightmare

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nightmares, i was just bored and sad ig, this fic has no real purpose, this is lowkey based on a dream i had the night after my dad died, veeeeery loosely tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: Dean has a bad dream





	just another nightmare

Dean’s eyes shot open.

He was in his old room. He hasn’t seen it in so long, yet he recognizes it immediately. He’s sitting up in his bed, looking out into the hallway. It's dark, but he can make out the silhouette of his father standing in the doorway of one of the rooms.

Sam’s nursery.

He wanted to say something, get up and go over to him, but he couldn’t. His legs were frozen and his mouth was zipped tight. All he can do is sit and stare.

Dean hadn’t been able to make a single noise since opening his eyes, but when John turned around, he screamed.

His eyes were a bright, glowing yellow and his grin was wide.

The scream he’d let out was blood-curdling and it should’ve woken someone. He expected to hear Sam crying or his mom rush in to make sure everything was alright. But there was nothing. It was eerily silent.

His father started moving towards him. He screamed again, louder.

Then Dean woke up.

All he heard was his heart beating loud and quick, his heavy breathing, and Sam’s snoring from the bed next to his.

Ok, Dean, he tells himself, it was just a dream.

Just go back to sleep.

It was just a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading owowowo sorry this was so short im sleeby


End file.
